1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to memorial figurines, and more particularly to funeral vase statues that provide pre-cast statues or figurines that can be interchangeably installed into a vase and held by fasteners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monuments for gravesites are ubiquitous. Often times these monuments are in the form of statues. These statues or other type monuments are most likely of a permanent, immutable nature. However, when a family member goes to a gravesite to pay tribute to the deceased on a particular day of remembrance or holiday, it would be desirable to be able to modify the gravesite monument or statue to be in keeping with day of remembrance or holiday. For example, it would be desirable to modify the monument for an event holiday such as Christmas, Easter, a family member's birthday, the deceased's birthday, and the like.
Thus, funeral vase statues solving the aforementioned problems are desired.